Blackhorse
Dark Templar (link) |forumurl = http://noss.b1.jcink.com/index.php?| |joinurl = http://noss.b1.jcink.com/index.php?| |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/blackhorse |ircchannel = #blackhorse |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 11 |totalstrength = 456,448 |avgstrength = 41,495 |totalnukes = 100 |aidslots = 25 / 58 |rank = |score = 1.78 }} The 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment, informally known as Blackhorse, is an alliance on the black sphere. Charter Introduction The 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment (henceforth known as Blackhorse) is a military based alliance, as the name implies. Members of the alliance are here to have fun, are to treat each individual (friend or foe) with respect, and to learn how to fight. Members are expected to support each other, and the alliance as a whole, at all times; within the framework of the Command Staff and SOP guidelines. Article I Admission For a nation to become a member/recruit of the Blackhorse, they must apply for membership at our forums at: http://noss.b1.jcink.com/index.php In addition, the nation ruler must be a member in good standing and not on any alliance's zi list. The prospective member will post the following information in the appropriate thread on our forums: Nation Name: Ruler: NS: Link: Previous Alliances: The following oath is to be posted as well, with the proper insertion of the recruit's nation ruler name: I, , do hereby swear to uphold the honor of the alliance at all times. I shall follow the orders of my superior officers in times of peace and war. I will adhere to my training and to the standard operating procedures of the alliance. I shall not forsake fellow members of the alliance, for they are not heavy...they are my brothers and sisters. Once the above is completed, and approved,the applicant should change their AA to Blackhorse. Article II Command Structure As with any military unit, command falls to the highest ranking individual within the unit. In this case a Colonel (Col). An executive officer (XO) will be appointed and hold the rank of Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col). As for the overall structure of the alliance and it's command staff; the following applies: The 11th ACR consists of 4 squadrons, each of which consists of 6 troops. Each troop will be commanded by a Captain (Cpt) and a 1st Lieutenant (1Lt). Each squadron will be commanded by a Lt. Col (and a Major (Maj)). Regimental Command Support Staff will consist of S-1, S-2, S-3, and S-4 personnel. * S-1: Administrative Support, Rank of Major. * S-2: Intelligence and Security, Rank of Major. * S-3: Operations, Rank of Major. * S-4: Logistics, Rank of Major. All support staff majors, squadron commanders, and the regimental CO and XO are considered to be contact points for the alliance with regards to regimental policies and issues. S-1: Administrative Support. The S1 is responsible for the day-to-day internal workings of the regiment. Tasks include, but are not limited to, maintaining the alliance forums; vetting potential new recruits; and, assigning diplomats/liaison officers to various alliances. S-2: Intelligence and Security. The S2 is responsible for vetting possible threats to the workings of the alliance, investigating potential security breaches, and with assisting the S1/S3/S4 as needed and necessary. S-3: Operations. The S3 is responsible for managing the training of new recruits and the planning of both offensive and defensive actions. S-4: Logistics. The S4 is responsible for the managing of internal banking systems, the set-up of tech deals, and the initial management of recruit growth. Article III Team The Blackhorse does not claim any one sphere as home for its members. Be that as it may, preference is given to the Black Sphere as a whole. Article IV Foreign Affairs The Blackhorse will conduct diplomatic and military liaison operations as time and personnel allow. The alliance has a stance that is conducive to friendly relations with other alliances. Alliances are encouraged to contact us via our forums for a diplomatic mask and through our global communication system (IRC channel #Blackhorse). Article V War War is an unfortunate state of existence at times. The Blackhorse recognizes that war can break out for a variety of reasons. As such, while the alliance does not actively seek open conflict; it considers such a possibility. Members of the alliance are to stand in the defense of the alliance just as the alliance is expected to stand to the defense of the individual members. Raids will be met by counter-declarations, with counter-strikes to be launched if diplomacy fails. All alliance members are authorized to defend themselves when attacked. While the alliance does not allow general tech-raiding; on occasion the alliance may conduct coordinated war drills. Such operations will be conducted under strict, internal guidelines (i.e.: we may set up a 24 hour spar with folks off and on, that sort of thing). Nuclear Weapons The Blackhorse prefers to have access to all possible weapons of war. The alliance will actively pursue the acquisition of nuclear weapons. Standing policy is that nuclear weapons will not be fired without allowing the Blackhorse Command Staff to determine if nuclear release is necessary and in what manner. Article VI Resignations and expulsions A member of the Blackhorse is free to leave at any time. It is requested that the member inform the Command Staff as to the reason for the separation so that any issues may be addressed within the alliance as a whole. Members found to be in violation of lawful orders, or, member guidelines (to be posted within the alliance forums, separately) may be expelled from the alliance (case-by-case basis; reviewed by the Command Staff). Article VII Modification to the SOPs SOPs are dynamic sets of information that can be changed over time. As such, any member of the alliance may present a case for modification at any time. Such modifications shall be discussed openly within the forums. The Command Staff will be responsible for either * a - Implementing the change with in the specified SOP. * b - Modifying a secondary SOP as necessary to accommodate the change. * c - Declining the modification with explanation to the alliance as a whole. Article VIII Changes in the command structure of the alliance From time to time, duties to various positions may conflict. As such, members in authority positions may step down (or be asked to step down) in order to maintain command and control over the regiment. Replacements will be appointed as necessary and personnel are available. Signed, * Strykewolf, Col (Commanding Officer) * The Terminator, Lt. Col (Executive Officer) See also